1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel harp device for detecting high energy particle beams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High energy subatomic particle beams typically are diagnosed by use of a detector commonly called a harp. The frame of the harp has an aperture across which a plurality of detector wires extend. Charged particles contact the detector wires and cause electrical pulses. Based upon when, where, and how many charged particles contact the harp detector wires, the shape of the particle beam may be determined.
Prior art harp frames were built using a printed wiring board onto which were soldered the detector wires. Utilizing a printed wiring board for the harp frame and soldering for the detector wire attachment limits the minimum wire spacing obtainable to about 0.1 cm (0.040 inch) on wire centers. For beam diagnosis purposes, denser spacing of the detector wires is desirable in order to more accurately determine the shape of the particle beam.
Although denser spacing may be obtained by offsetting two planes of 0.1 cm (0.040 inch) spaced wires to obtain an effective 0.05 cm (0.020 inch) spacing, this approach results in the harp detector wires being disposed in two planes which is undesirable due to the potential for inaccuracies in diagnostic information derived from the harp.
In prior art harps, carbon fibers typically are utilized for harp detector wires. The carbon wires are prepared for attachment by electroplating the ends of the wires with appropriate solder-wettable materials such as copper followed by tin. The carbon wires are then individually attached utilizing manual soldering techniques.